harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mistysun
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the '''Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki'''! Thank you very much for your edit to the [[:User:Mistysun]] page! Before you make any more contributions to '''Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki''', please visit [[Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:The Sorting|The Sorting]] page, where you will be asked questions to be Sorted into your House! Here, your House will be like your family. All the recent news and information will be stored on your House page, you will earn points for your house by all your edits and contributions, and much, much more! '''Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki''' has now introduced the new Ministry for Magic! It is still being set up at the moment, but soon you will be able to request to be in the different Departments! There is already a [[Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:Minister of Magic/Voting Page|Minister of Magic voting page]], but to become the new Minister of Magic, you will have to nominate yourself quickly, because the competition will soon be over! If you are not quite sure about this Wiki and what we do, you might want to visit the [[Top Content]] pages. They will give you an idea at the kind of things we do, and hopefully give you insperation to write your own stories! If you are still stuck after that, you may want to leave a message on my [[User talk:Birdpaw|Talk Page]] or even have a look at the made to this wiki. '''Any Questions?''' You can ask them at the [[Forum:Index|Forum]], at my [[User talk:Birdpaw|Talk Page]] or even ask the head of your House. But I'm sure any other user you come across will be happy to answer any of your questions! '''Need Help?''' The [[Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] has an outline of the site and pages to help you learn, but again, I'm sure any of our other users would love to be of help! We're really happy to have you here and all look forward to working with you! -- [[User:Birdpaw|Birdpaw]] ([[User_talk:Birdpaw|Talk]]) 20:05, August 9, 2010 Hi Mistysun! You came! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 20:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi :D Hi Misty about your question on warriors fanfic wiki yeah i did add some more but anyways i just finished chapter 7 of [[Abby's letter]] if its red link im going to kill my computer XD '''[[User:Birdpaw|Sand]]'''[[User talk:Birdpaw|It's not your fault Texas]] 20:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What are you confused about? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 20:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I gave you some questions on [[Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki:The Sorting|The Sorting]] page. My apologies, they are practically the same as SP01LEDBRAT's but it's really hard thinking them up! And yeah, the confusion thing? What were you unsure of? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 07:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... I think you would be a good Slytherin prefect but you could also be a Gryffindor head or a Hufflepuff head? It's your choice, which House would you like to be in? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 09:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Gryffindor head? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 19:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll go add you! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 19:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Main Page thingy Hey Mistysun! You said you wanted to help me with the main page? Well, actually you can! This is what I've been doing; *Looking around at other big wiki Main Pages (You can find loads at the Community Central) *Looking at some Fanfic Wiki Mains to get an idea of what they've got on theirs (Again, ideas on the Community Central) *Thinking up interesting things to say *Jotting down ideas on designs *And creating pages You could help me do all of these things! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 17:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't think you could do anything that I wouldn't like. Anyway, just to be sure, you could send me what you've done before you save it on the main page. [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Smudge''']][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|A cat like no other… ]] 17:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Improvement Team